Angel of Mine
by Sweet'A
Summary: A girl in desperate need for love and caring finds it with our famous Spot Conlon!


Angel of Mine  
  
"Flashback to the past"  
  
Niki Park, Nicks they called her back it Trenton, New Jersey, was the nicest girl you could ever meet. But one day, all that changed. This was shortly after her sister had died. After her sister died, Niki who was once a simple, nice girl, turned bad. She now cursed, smoked, drank, and slept around. Now, she was headed to the Manhattan Lodging House to see her best friend, and only friend, Missy. Missy worked as a newsie, and her boyfriend, Jack, was the leader. She lit a cigarette, and got on the ferry.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Niki neared the lodging house, a skrony man grabbed her butt as she walked by him. At first, she just smiled at him. To give the impression that she liked it, that is. Then her face lit up with anger, and she hit him 3 times. First in the jaw, then in the stomach, then she kicked him in the groin.  
  
"Now, is it gonna be possible for me ta walk by you without you putting your greasy, farmhands on my ass?"  
  
"Y...e...a..."  
  
"Good" she said as a smile widened across her face.  
  
Near by, in one of the many alleys, Spot Conlon saw the whole scene. He couldn't help but see the awsome fire in that girl! She was something else! As she walked away, he saw some of her beautiful features. She was a little shorter that him, had blonde hair, and her eyes were emerald green. She was a beauty to him!  
  
She continued towards the lodging house, until she finally reached it. When she entered, Kllopman was sitting in his office.  
  
"Hey ya Kllopman, what's up!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, well, well!" "If it ain't ol' Niki Park!"  
  
"Yep!" "Niki Park, da fearless, strong, and smart Niki Park!"  
  
Kllopman laughed.  
  
"Is Missy heah?" "I came ta see er."  
  
"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room."  
  
"Ok"  
  
When she knocked on the door, Jack opened it.  
  
"Niki?" Jack said in astonishment.  
  
"Who da hell did ja think I was, da Easter Bunny?!?!"  
  
"Just then, Missy slid under Jack's arm and out in front of him.  
  
"Nicks, I can't believe it's really you!"  
  
"Yea, it's me!"  
  
"I gotta get goin' ta Brooklyn now, Miss." Jack said.  
  
"Ok, see you later." She said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Well.... wanna get something ta eat?"  
  
"Soire"  
  
When they got to Tibby's, they took the booth by the window.  
  
"So, what's new in New Joisey?"  
  
"Nothin', da same old bull shit!"  
  
"Ya got a man yet?"  
  
"Ahh... a couple!"  
  
Missy laughed to herself. "You haven't changed!"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"So, why did Jack have ta got to Brooklyn taday?"  
  
"Oh no!" "Damnitt!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot to give Jack da money fer Buttons!"  
  
"Why in da hell did he have ta give BUTTONS money!?!"  
  
"Because, Buttons won him at poker last night and Jack didn't have the money on hand."  
  
"I see"  
  
"Will you come with me ta Brooklyn quick?" "Please!"  
  
"Well... I ain't got anything better ta do."  
  
They sped to the edge of Manhattan, and crossed over to Brooklyn. Then, they came to the docks of the East River. Boys were having fun, and jumping into the cold, icy water below. Then, Jack ran up to Missy.  
  
"Oh thank God!" "Did ja bring da money?"  
  
"Yeah, here."  
  
"Hey Spot!" Jack yelled.  
  
A guy about 5'6 came into view. He was skinny, but had nice muscles! He had dirty-dishwater blonde hair, and blue-gray beautiful eyes. Niki stopped gawking at him, and lit a cigarette.  
  
"What, Jacky Boy?"  
  
Just then, Spot saw the same girl that he saw earlier. The one who had the spontaneous fire in her. She was even prettier up close!  
  
"Ere Spot, give dis money ta Buttons tanight, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
Glancing across to Niki, he asked smoothly, "Who are you?"  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
"Quit it Niki, just answer da question!"  
  
"I'm Niki Park, are ya happy Missy?"  
  
"Well.... I'm not happy, but I'm satisfied!"  
  
"I'm sure you already know me, don't choo Niki?"  
  
"I don't know who da hell you are, and I don't care!"  
  
I'm da leader of da Brooklyn Newsies, and problebly the toughest person in New York City!"  
  
"Whoopity Shit!" "Does it look like I care?"  
  
Spot loved her aditiude! She's just like him, he thought. Spot just laughed and Niki lit another cigarette.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the morning, Racetrack came into the bunkroom to find Niki still sleeping. He shook her a number of times, but she didn't wake up. He even ripped the blankets off her, and she still didn't move. Racetrack knew the only way he could get her out of bed, so he went to the kitchen and got a pail full of water. He quietly tiptoed back to the bunkroom, and dumped the water on her. She jumped out of bed immediately.  
  
"YOU JACKASS!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but it was the only was you'd get out of bed!"  
  
"Ugh..... if you do dat again, I will hit you so hard that you'll be beggin me fer mercy!"  
  
"Is dat a threat?"  
  
"No, it's worse than one!" she said giving him an evil look.  
  
When Niki walked down to the distribution center, Oscar and Morris Delancey came up to her and knocked her unconscious.  
  
As Spot walked down the alleyway to Medda's, he saw a piece of hair, and some fingers underneath some boxes. He pushed the boxes off the person, and saw a girl who was beaten up, and unconscious. Her hair was infront of her face, so Spot couldn't determine who it was. When he brushed her hair out of her face, what he saw was unbelievable! The girl who had been brutally beaten up was the Fearless, Niki Park.  
  
"Oh shit" Spot said to himself.  
  
Since the Brooklyn Lodging house wasn't far away, he picked her up, and carried her there.  
  
When Spot got in the door, he put her on one of the many beds, and then called the doctor. When the doctor came, he said that she only had minor injuries and it could've been MUCH worse. When he left, Niki slowly began to regain consciousness.  
  
"What... who... where the hell am I?"  
  
"You are at da Brooklyn Lodging House, and ya ain't leavin!"  
  
"Screw dat!" she said trying to get up.  
  
"Oh shit...." She mumbled in pain.  
  
"Ya ok?"  
  
"No asshole, I'm in the best health of my life!"  
  
"Just askin' a question!" "Take it easy!"  
  
"What jackass did dis ta me?"  
  
"Don't choo mean jackasses?"  
  
"Dere were 2!?"  
  
"Do da names Oscar and Morris Delancey ring a bell?"  
  
"Those BASTARDS!!!" she yelled.  
  
"They have NO idea who they messed with, I'm gonna kill both of em'!"  
  
"Well, do dat latah ok!" "Right now, ya gotta get some rest."  
  
"Fine, I'm kinda tiered anyway."  
  
He was just about to leave, when she said, "Thanks."  
  
"Fer what?"  
  
"Fer savin my life, and takin' me in like dis!"  
  
He gave his trademark smile and said, "Anytime."  
  
The Next Morning  
  
When Niki awoke, Spot was sitting next to her in the chair.  
  
"Do you always sleep in dis late?"  
  
""Dis must be a special occasion because, no, I don't always sleep in dis late."  
  
"Can I ask ya something?"  
  
"Depends on what the question is, you might not get an answer from me!"  
  
"Missy said that that you used to be a really proper, nice goil." "Why the change of mind?"  
  
"Well... I" she was interrupted by Missy who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh God, are you ok Nicks?!"  
  
"Getting better, still hurts like hell, though!!!"  
  
"Man, you ALWAYS were a baby when it comes to pain!"  
  
Niki shot an evil glare at Missy and said, "If I wasn't too hurt to move, you'd have a black eye by now."  
  
"Sure, whatever!"  
  
"What, you would!"  
  
"Now goils, I don't want to have to separate you two!"  
  
"Shut up, jackass!" "Who let you into dis conversation, anyway?!"  
  
"I let myself in, thank you very much!" Spot said with a grin.  
  
"Well... just shut da hell up, and I'll spare you from my wrath."  
  
"Ohh, I'm scared!!!!" "How can you fight me and win, when you can't even get out of bed!?!?"  
  
While Spot was laughing his head off, Niki got out of bed, and walked up to him.  
  
"You guessed wrong, Spottie!"  
  
Then, she punched him in the nose, and fell back onto the bed. Spot, however, fell of his chair and onto the floor. His nose was now bleeding, and he was furious. Missy just sat there and laughed.  
  
"3 reasons why you shouldn't have did dat: 1. Ya caught me off guard and it wasn't a fare fight. 2. NOBODY makes Spot Conlon bleed! 3. Ya didn't really have a reason ta do it in da foist place!"  
  
"BULLSHIT!" "That is TOTAL bullshit, and you know it!" "I had a perfect reason to hit choo!"  
  
"What, what was that perfect reason?"  
  
"You wouldn't shut da hell up when I wanted you to!"  
  
"Wow, dat is a REAL good reason!!!!"  
  
"Well, I'm outta heah, I just came to see how you were doin'."  
  
"Ok, but come back soon!"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"By the way Spot, thanks for the entertainment!" "Ya know, mabey Pulitzer will hire you for his jester!!!!" she said as she went to the door.  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
She laughed and shut the door behind her.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After Missy had left, Niki was in an extreme amount of pain. Her headache had gotten worse, and her hand hurt from punching Spot that hard.  
  
"God, your hand must be made of gaull damn steel!" she said holding her hand.  
  
"You think it hurt for you!" "I'm da one who probably has a broken nose, ere'!"  
  
"OH TEAR!" "I didn't hit you dat ard'!  
  
"Soire felt like it!"  
  
She laughed, but that made her headache worse.  
  
"Damnitt!" she said putting her hand tightly on her head.  
  
"Hang tight, I'll be right back." "Try not to move yer head too much."  
  
She did as she was told, and Spot soon came back with a pill and some water.  
  
"Ere', take dis."  
  
"If you are trying to get back at me for hitting you, and you put poison in dis pill..."  
  
"It's a regular aspirin, trust me!"  
  
"I guess I'll have ta take yer word for it, den!"  
  
"Naw.... I couldn't kill ya, Niki!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I care about cha, dat's why!"  
  
Niki kind of half smiled, and said "Thanks."  
  
"I suppose you have a family dat ADORES ya, don't cha Spot?"  
  
"No, they's all dead." "My brother died just last year."  
  
"Mmm.... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, what about you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about yer family?"  
  
"You know da question you asked me earlieah, about why I changed, they are da reason why I changed." "My sister mainly."  
  
"Why her?"  
  
"Because, she was my idol, ya know." "I ALWAYS looked up to her." "But then....."  
  
A lone tear wandered down her face. It was the first time she had cried since her sister had died.  
  
"It's ok, I understand."  
  
"Now, I wish I could take back all da bad things I have done in da past." "That I could become clean, but how?"  
  
Spot then started singing, "Down In the River to Pray."  
  
"As I went down into the river to pray, studding about that good ol' way  
and who shall wear the starry crown, good lord show me the way:  
  
Oh sisters, let's go down, let's go down, come on down  
Oh sisters, let's go down, down in the river to pray."  
  
As he continued, Niki noticed how beautiful his voice sounded. She relaxed as he sang the rest of the song.  
  
"As I went down in the river to pray, studding about that good ol' way and  
who shall wear the starry crown, good lord show me the way:  
  
Oh sinners, let's go down, let's go down, come on down  
Oh sinners, let's go down, down in the river to pray."  
  
"As I went down in the river to pray, studding about that good ol' way and  
who shall wear the robe and crown, good lord show me the way."  
  
"That was da most beautiful thing anyone has ever sang to me!"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" "You are a good liar!"  
  
"I'm TOTALLY serious!" "I promise ya dis, if I'm lyin', I'm gonna punch you in da nose!"  
  
"I believe ya, now get some rest."  
  
He tucked her in, and gave her an extra pillow. Then, he bent over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Niki." He whispered.  
  
But, her dreams would be anything but sweet.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Niki dreamt, she saw her childhood in the land of hell. Her mother being drunk all the time, and her father beating her. Then, she took a walk in the woods. When she came to a dark side of the forest, there was her sister's body, in her own pool of blood. Her sister then stood up and said, "It's your fault that I died, and your punishment will be great!" Then, she flashes back to her father beating her, then to her mother, then to her dead sister, and then back to her father.  
  
While Spot was talking with Boxer, he heard an enormous scream coming from Niki's room. He runs up the stairs as fast as his legs can carry him, to Niki's room. When he enters, Niki is still asleep, but is still screaming violently.  
  
"Niki, wake up!"  
  
When she wakes up, her face is horrorstricken. She uncontrollably starts to cry.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's ok Niki!" "I got you, and I ain't gonna let anything appen' to ya."  
  
"Hey, look at me."  
  
Her head lifted about 2 inches but then collapsed on Spot's shoulder.  
  
"Talk ta me, what happened?"  
  
When she tried to speak, her speech was slurred by all of the screaming and crying.  
  
"Oh, Spot!" "In ... my dream... I saw my drunken mom... and my dad... beating me... and..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And... my sister's dead body in the forest!!!!"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"No, it's not!" "She walked up to me and said that it was my fault that she died, and that my punishment will be great!"  
  
"Hey, it was only a dream, it's ok."  
  
She continued to cry as she buried her face on his shoulder. Spot hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead. After a couple minutes he laid her back down on the bed. To make sure she didn't have anymore nightmares, he took her hand and laid right down beside her. As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help but see how beautiful she was!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning when Niki awoke, Spot was sleeping next to her, and holding her hand. She thought it was sweat all the things that he was doing for her! She was growing pretty fond of Spot. She couldn't tell him that, though. At least not yet. As he held her hand, she noticed a big, open wound on it. Not wanting it to get infected, she quietly got out of bed, and got some anti-bacterial cream, some bandages, and a cloth.  
  
When she came back, Spot was still asleep. She took his hand, and gently put the cream on it. Then, she dabbed it with the cloth and put the bandage on it. Spot then woke up.  
  
"Good mornin'!"  
  
"Mornin', Spot!"  
  
"Wha'd joo do ta my hand?"  
  
"I fixed it so it wouldn't get infected."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Well, are ya commin' ta woik taday?"  
  
"Yea, I feel better taday."  
  
"You can sell wit me, if ya want."  
  
"That'd be awesome!" "I'll meet you at the distribution center, alright?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
When she was walking to the distribution center, she saw two very familiar faces, the faces of Oscar and Morris Delancey. She slowly walked up to them.  
  
"Hey assholes, you're gonna pay fer what cha did!"  
  
"Oh yeah, what's a snotty lil' bitch like you gonna do?" Oscar said.  
  
"Yeah, we could take you down any day, besides, you're alone!"  
  
"Wanna make a bet?"  
  
Niki looked in the shadows and saw a figure leaning against the wall. As soon as she saw this person's eyes, she knew who it was.  
  
"Ohh.... It's Spot Conlon, the asshole big leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies!"  
  
No sooner had Spot punched Morris, Niki turned around and beat the living hell outta Oscar. When she gave Oscar one final kick in the gut, Spot led her out of the alleyway. On the way out, she kicked Morris in the stomach. When they got out of the alleyway, Niki pulled Spot into a gigantic hug  
  
"O God, thank you!" "They would have beaten me up again, if it weren't fer you!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Ya know what's weird?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I ALWAYS seem to show up at da right times!"  
  
"Yes, you do Spot!"  
  
"Weird!"  
  
After they sold their papers, they went down to the pier. It wasn't anything special, but it wasn't anything bad, either! Spot went up onto his usual spot where he sat. Then, he helped Niki up, so she could sit next to him.  
  
"Jist look at dis view!"  
  
"I know, it's extraordinary!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I see ya quit smoking... that's good!"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"You've also quit swearing as much, too!"  
  
"Umm.... I'm still working on that one!"  
  
Spot blushed slightly and said, "I like ya for who ya are Niki, not the things that ya quit and don't quit!"  
  
And then, they kissed.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Niki and Spot walked back to the lodging house, hand in hand, a man with a shotgun came up behind them.  
  
"Hey Niki......"  
  
She turned around to see her sister's boyfriend, Chris, with a shotgun in his hands. Just before she could let out a scream, Chris shot her in the stomach. She then fell backwards onto the cold ground.  
  
Chris, however, started to run away. While running, he dropped his shotgun. Spot picked it up and fired. Just before Chris turned the corner, Spot shot Chris, and killed him.  
  
When Spot approached Niki, she was on the ground with a puddle of blood forming underneath her.  
  
"Niki?"  
  
"Hey ya jackass..." she managed to say.  
  
Spot laughed, but was silent after.  
  
"Tell Missy that she was the best friend I ever had, and that I'll see her again soon."  
  
Spot then let the tears he had been holding back, run down his face.  
  
"Spot, you did everything you could!" It wasn't anyone's fault, but mine!" "Spot, you're the reason why I changed!" "And, I'm thankful!" She was then stopped by a thrust of pain.  
  
"I love you, Spot Conlon."  
  
Then.... she was gone.  
  
Spot held her in his blood stained clothes and cried harshly. By the time the ambulance came and took her body away, he thought he'd died right along with her.  
  
Aftermath  
  
The funeral was very short, and not many people came. While everyone said their last good-byes, Spot stayed after. He walked up to her casket, and looked down at her. Even in death, she was still the beauty he knew she was. He looked at her and sang:  
  
"When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something, inside of you  
Checkin' for ya baby, you are so fine  
Angel of Mine"  
  
He bent over and kissed her forehead. He then closed the casket, and when he walked away, he knew she'd always be with him. 


End file.
